Sousuke's Assault
by MegaDaffy
Summary: [Crossover] Sousuke's new mission is to extinguish the threat on a faraway planet, or is it?


Sousuke's Assault

_Military base, somewhere unknown, 3:30 P.M._

Sgt. Sousuke Sagara sat down in front of a table, A couple other soldiers and their superior sat around the table as well.

"Your mission is to protect this army outpost." Their superior said.

"Roger that!" Sousuke said.

Sousuke then ran to his hangar, only to find a plane.

"rrr! I wish we had Armslaves here." He thought as he boarded his plane.

He then had to wait for the other soldiers, however they didn't look like soldiers to him because they weren't like him. Heck, They weren't even from among his kind!

"Is everyone ready?" One of them said.

"I'm ready!" The second one said

"Let's go!" The third one said.

"Sgt. Sousuke Sagara, Ready for duty." Sousuke said.

They then all took off out of the mothership and down to the planet that was being attacked.

"Sousuke, You need to go down there and exterminate the threat. Don't worry, we'll back you up from up here." The leader said.

"Roger that." Sousuke said as flew down to the ground.

He then landed on a nearby pad and got out.

He observed the area and saw nothing. Suddenly, a hideous, purple creature jumped out of a building and attacked him.

"Ah, Geez." He said as got up from the ground.

Sousuke then pulled his gun out and shot the creature, which exploded after 2 shots.

"Sousuke! Are you O.K.?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I got attacked by something but I'm fine." He replied.

"Well keep going and be careful! You're doing great!" He said before disconnecting.

"How did I get teamed up with animals?" He thought before running away from the next attacking creature.

After 5 minutes of running, he found a tank on the ground.

"Good, I can take the enemy out easily using this." He said before jumping into the tank.

Sousuke then steered the tank towards the infesting creatures.

He shot a couple of them but the rest he ran over using his tank.

Unfortunately, One of the bigger creatures destroyed his tank but luckily he was able to escape before getting hurt.

"Sousuke, I'll send you another tank! Hang on!" His superior said.

"Thank you sir." He replied.

He then noticed something, something big, something he was familiar with. It was another gun, a missile launcher to be exact!

"Great." He thought as he picked it up and aimed it at an incoming attacker.

"Take THIS!" He yelled as he shot it at the creature, which exploded after one hit.

Suddenly, another tank appeared right near where he currently was. He used it to take out the remaining attackers.

"Does anyone know what these things are?" Sousuke asked as talked into his Radio.

"They're…." One of them said before being cut off.

"Darn it!" He said.

After all of the creatures were taken care of, one incredibly huge creature that came from out of nowhere landed 5ft. in front of Sousuke's tank.

"That must be their leader!" The leader said.

"Sousuke, you need to get your tank up on top of his head and shoot at the center where the memory gem is." The other one said.

"Right!" He said as he hovered his tank up to the head of this big creature.

Sousuke started shooting the specified target with all of Ammo and firepower.

However, He fell off of the head of the creature and tried to hover back up but the thing crushed his tank.

"Sousuke! I'll send you another tank! Hang on!" The leader said.

"Thank you sir!" He said. Sousuke then jumped and tried to shoot the creature in the kept getting hit by its attacks.

Suddenly, another tank appeared 2 ft away from him. "Good." He said as run towards it.

He almost made it but got shot dead by the big creature when he was 2 inches from the tank he wanted.

"DARN IT!" He yelled as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the creature that killed him.

Before he could pull the trigger, He heard a loud "thwack" and then felt pain for a few minutes.

"SOUSUKE! What the heck are you doing!" Kaname asked him angrily.

" I was trying to defeat the enemy at hand using my handgun as a last resort." He said.

"NO, you were about to shoot my T.V.!" Kaname said. She was still angry that he almost shot his gun at her T.V. over a game she gave him.

"Oh. Sorry." Sousuke said.

Kaname then felt a little compassion for him; he did almost blow her T.V. up but was also enjoying what he was playing and just following his instincts. Not only that but the game he was enjoying was the one she bought him.

"Look Sousuke, lets go for a walk. Maybe you'll find something else you might like." She said.

"O.K." Sousuke said as he got up. He put his controller away and turned his GameCube off.

As they left Kaname's apartment, Sousuke said something that made Kaname feel good inside and blush a little.

"Thanks for that game Kaname, I really like it a lot. The elements while a little unrealistic are really good." Sousuke said.

"No Problem Sousuke! Hey, maybe sometime I'll play 2 player with you!" She replied.

"That would be good, I could teach you what I know during that time as well." Sousuke said.

Kaname just giggled a little bit.

THE END

Author's note: Which game was Sousuke playing? Remember your clues are:

-Animals

-Tanks

-Planes

-Big, Purple Creatures

and

-GameCube

Leave your guess in your reviews please! Thanks! -MegaDaffy


End file.
